


A Chocolate Frog

by maybeitsthemoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, pairing: teddy/rose, rating: g - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsthemoon/pseuds/maybeitsthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy talks to Arthur about Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chocolate Frog

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[community: 7spells](http://community.livejournal.com/onelastfic/tag/community%3A%207spells), [fandom: harry potter](http://community.livejournal.com/onelastfic/tag/fandom%3A%20harry%20potter), [pairing: teddy/rose](http://community.livejournal.com/onelastfic/tag/pairing%3A%20teddy%2Frose), [rating: g](http://community.livejournal.com/onelastfic/tag/rating%3A%20g)  
  
---|---  
  
_**A Choloate Frog | for 7spells | Harry Potter**_  
 **Title:** A Chocolate Frog  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Teddy/Rose, Arthur Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 385  
Cross posted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/7spells/profile)[**7spells**](http://community.livejournal.com/7spells/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/hh_sugarquill/profile)[**hh_sugarquill**](http://community.livejournal.com/hh_sugarquill/)

  
Chocolate Frog

Today, Teddy felt like changing his hair into a silvery blond color and his eyes into a light blue hue. He knew how much girls loved the way he looked, and better yet, the way he could change.

He admitted that she had captivated him but he had no idea what she thought. He secretly cursed that she represented her Hogwarts house so well--stoic, elegant, and intelligent. Breaking through those walls wouldn't be easy at all.

Arthur had sent him an owl yesterday asking him to accompany him to buy a telephone. Teddy wasn't even sure what that was but he agreed. Maybe Arthur would have news on Rose (she was attending her last year at Hogwarts).

Two hours later,Teddy and Arthur were walking down a Muggle street. Arthur looked extremely enthusiastic and he didn't seem to notice the weird looks he was getting from the muggles.

"What is a telephone?" Teddy asked him. Arthur looked at him and thought about the answer.

"It's a device that makes voice fly to another telephone when you push some buttons," he explains. "It's fascinating." Teddy still didn't have the slightest idea of what a telephone was but he refrained from asking again. Instead, he asked about Rose.

"How is Rose doing? Harry told me she got selected Head Girl?"

Arthur's eyes lit up the way a grandfather's eyes do when he's proud of his granddaughter. "Oh, yes! Bright thing, she is. Inherited it from her mother, thank goodness. Even Minerva was proud of her and she's a Ravenclaw! I reckon Minerva is a bit biased, though." I took a moment for Teddy to register that he was referring to Professor McGonagall.

Teddy wanted to keep talking about her but he didn't press the subject. He comforted himself thinking that she was doing so well.

That night, Teddy sent her an owl.

Dear Rose,  
I heard from Harry you're Head Girl. Congratulations! I've sent you a small parcel along with the letter. Enjoy!  
Best of luck,  
Teddy Lupin

He controlled himself from writing a lover letter and sealed the parchment and tucked it into the corner of the small parcel containing Rose's favorite candy, a chocolate frog. He attached it to the owl who immediately flew out of his apartment window and into the night.  



End file.
